contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hound
}| ship_name = Hound | image_link = | image_caption= Name: Hound Hull: Breacher Class Role: Stealth Bomber Specifically engineered to fire torpedoes, stealth bombers represent the next generation in covert ops craft. The bombers are designed for sneak attacks on large vessels with powerful missile guidance technology enabling the torpedoes to strike faster and from a longer distance. Developer: Boundless Creation Boundless Creation ships are based on the Brutor tribe's philosophy of warfare: simply fit as much firepower onto your ship as humanly possible. On the other hand, defense systems and "cheap tricks" like electronic warfare have never been a high priority. | page_name=Hound| color= | ship_bonuses= Minmatar Frigate Skill Bonus: 10% bonus to torpedo explosion velocity and flight time and 20% bonus to torpedo velocity per level Covert Ops Skill Bonus: 5% bonus to bomb Explosive damage and 15% bonus to torpedo Explosive damage per level. Role Bonus: 99.65% reduction in Siege Missile Launcher powergrid needs & 99% reduction in Bomb Launcher CPU use & -100% targeting delay after decloaking.| hislots = 5| midslots = 3| lowslots = 3| rigslots = 2| power_output = 40 MW| cpu_output = 303 tf| turret_slots = 2| launcher_slots = 3| shield = 246| shield_resists = 25/50/40/30| armor = 338| armor_resists = 70/10/25/43.125| capacitor = 250| max_targets = 6| drones = 0 m3| cargo = 195 m3| max_speed = 284 m/s| insurance_cost = 903,931.20| insurance_payout = 3,013,104.00| footnotes = Updated for Apocrypha 1.1| req1_skill = Minmatar Frigate| req1_rank = V| req2_skill = Covert Ops (skill)| req2_rank = I| }} =Overview= Of all four stealth bombers, the Hound has the best lock time, fastest base speed, and many argue that it is the best because it can move the fastest while cloaked, thus getting in firing position and escaping from danger easier. The Hound is also the only bomber with an EM shield resistance. However, since they gained a covops cloak, movement speed while cloaked is far less important. Stealth bombers are excellent nuisance ships. The ability to uncloak and fire torpedoes at an unsuspecting enemy is where it shines, and it is an excellent small gang/gate camping ship as it provides considerable DPS for a frigate (torpedoes are a battleship sized weapon). Bonuses ;Minmatar Frigate Skill Bonus: *10% bonus to torpedo explosion velocity and flight time per level *20% bonus to torpedo velocity per level ;Covert Ops Skill Bonus: *5% bonus to bomb Explosive damage per level *15% bonus to torpedo Explosive damage per level. ;Role Bonus: *99.65% reduction in Siege Missile Launcher powergrid needs. *99% reduction in Bomb Launcher CPU use. *-100% targeting delay after decloaking. =Fittings= Wolfpack Torpedo Launcher ;High :3x Siege Missile Launcher (Faction Bane) :1x Covert Ops Cloaking Device II :1x Expanded Probe Launcher I or offline Cyno Gen ;Mid :1x 1MN Microwarpdrive I :1x Named Target Painter I :1x Warp Scrambler II or Web ;Low :2x Ballistic Control System I :1x Nanofiber Internal Structure II With best named gear you can fit 1x Small Warhead Calefaction, 1x Small bay loading Accelerator, and T2 BCS' with 4 cpu remaining instead of T1 BCS' and no rigs. mr_adebisi's Rigged Wolfpack Torpedo Launcher ;High :3x ZW-4100 Siege Missile Bay (Faction Bane) :1x Covert Ops Cloaking Device II :1x Offline Bomb Launcher ;Mid :1x 1MN Microwarpdrive II :1x Phased Weapon Navigation Array Generation Extron :1x Warp Disruptor II ;Low :2x Ballistic Control System II :1x Co-Processor II ;Rigs :Warhead Calefaction Catalyst I :Bay Loading Accelerator I I use this to camp jumpbridges, you should be able to kill any tech-1 haulers that come through before the pos can lock your ship. Decloak, align towards a celestial, turn on the rape, and warp out once the target and their wreck is down. Nimble Tanked Bomber ;High :3x Named Siege Missile Launcher (one offline) :1x Bomb Launcher I :1x Covert Ops Cloaking Device II ;Mid :1x 1MN Microwarpdrive I :1x Named Medium Shield Extender :1x Named Target Painter ;Low :1x Micro Auxiliary Power Core I :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure II This is a good all-purpose bombing fit. It is nimble enough to get fast warpouts, has a little bit of buffer tank, can still shoot torpedoes, and can be easily reconfigured for good torp damage. Keep one siege launcher offline and use the nanos when you're doing bombing runs. If you want to swap to doing torpedo damage, offline the bomb launcher and online the third launcher. Carry two BCS IIs in your hold to replace the nanos (if you can find a SMA, carrier, or station to refit at). With decent fitting skills and good named MSE and painter, you should have no problem fitting the BCS IIs (even with Arbalests instead of Malkuth launchers). If you do this and also want to rig for missile damage (Bay Loading and Warhead Calefaction), you will need to use Malkuths and some of the expensive low-CPU gear in your painter, MSE, and MWD slots. Category:Ships Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Stealth Bombers